


Merthur ; you raise me up.

by ilovemydesire



Series: Merlin [1]
Category: Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Camelot, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Dark Kingdom, Death, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemydesire/pseuds/ilovemydesire
Summary: This is my own taste of Arthur's death. I'm emotional again and I miss the series.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Merthur ; you raise me up.

«And I will use you as a focal point,  
so I don't lose sight of what I want.» 

8112019  
by dora.

,, 🌷🌷🌷,,

I am strong,when I am on your shoulders.  
When Merlin had heard of that song in that old,damned barn he thought nothing of it. Utterly nothing. Why would anyone take interest on some lyrics of a song, to be forgotten? Why would anyone care when there were more important things in life?

And yet merlin blamed himself for not paying attention to that song. How did it end? How did it unfold? He was desperate to know as there was Arthur - sprawled out on his body, heaving and fighting for his life. 

Suddenly, Merlin was scared. He didn't want the song to finish,he didn't want the song to be forgotten. Because that meant he would see arthur no longer,because that meant he would hear him no more. "Merlin--."

"You won't die." The warlock pressed,his arms clinging tightly onto the withering body,as if the ground was engulfing its favourite flower in a big comforting hug. As if he wasn't just thinking of his friend lifeless and away from him. 

Arthur tried again,but Merlin would have none of it. "You'll live. You'll live and continue to be the best king the world has ever seen." 

And Arthur could only smile. If he had known how the arms he'd be dying in belonged to the most supportive, beautiful and strongest man he had ever known - if he had known he'd be dying in Merlin's arms, he'd live all over again just to do that. "Listen to me, Merlin." 

Arthur sighed as Merlin finally complied,his hold tightening around the thick body. 

"There's something I want to say." Arthur's tone was determined yet weak,weaker than Merlin had ever heard it to be. "You're not gonna say goodbye."

"No." Arthur agreed for once,and continued. "Everything you've done,I know now. For me,for Camelot, for the Kingdom you've helped me build..." His voice faltered, lungs straining and breathing fading yet the prince did not stop. "I want to say something I've never said to you before.."

And Merlin could guess really,could cut him off so the pain wouldn't be as great, but he did not. Arthur looked at him as if he was precious,and the servant knew this was not the first time. "Thank you." Arthur whispered and slowly lifted the arm which did not rest upon his wounded side, gripping Merlin's nape for dear life and pulling him close. The warlock's nostrils flared at the intimacy yet he dared not to look away,his hands curling against Arthur's cape and to what seemed now as a useless vest. "Thank you for everything."

They silently stared at each other,and Merlin understood that words were needed no more. King Arthur,his friend, looked at him with so much love. Looked at him with so much pride. Merlin believed in himself greatly at that moment,one hand cupping above Arthur's to squeeze the dripping wound. To no avail,of course.

It was at this moment that Merlin knew, Merlin understood. This was no magic,this was no nature's instict. This was love and the young warlock felt as if he had found love in the wrong place,at the wrong time. And as Arthur's body went limp against his own,as Arthur's eyes closed and meant to never be opened again for the broad daylight, Merlin screamed. Merlin begged.

"I can't lose him. He is my friend." But the sky could do no more than cry with him. Mourning over the greatest loss of that era, the loss of King Arthur. The greatest king of them all.

Merlin had felt this alone no more than now. His long palms fumbled against his ears,and his body failed him as it sent him tumbling low on his knees,where man met wet grass and soaked into it. The warlock cried and screamed, the pain in his chest so bad as if someone had ripped his heart out. His vision got blurry then,and Merlin couldn't see. He didn't want to, either.

The song had ended and the great Emrys, Merlin, wizard or warlock , wanted nothing more than to replay that song.

"You raised me up." Merlin choked out, watching the river drag Arthur's body away from his own. "To more than I can be."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love and cry for merthur as much as i do! Also i apologize in advance for any mistakes. English isn't my first language!💓


End file.
